Forbidden Love
by Storygirl233
Summary: Ziva loves Tony. Tony loves her back. McGee love Abby. Abby well loves her back. But they are part of NCIS. They couldn't keep it from Gibbs. Will they be together? Can they hide their feelings from Gibbs?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Tony,Ziva,and McGee walked into the NCIS office like they always do. They all sat down in their seats with their coffee and teas in there hand. Ziva set a cup of coffee on Gibb's desk. A blonde woman came walking up. "I'm looking for Special Agent Gibbs." She said. Tony turned and said. "He isn't here yet." He said. "Do you know when he'll be back?" She asked. "No,but when he does i'm sure he'll call." He said. She nodded. "I'll leave my number with you." She said.

She wrote down her number and gave to him. "Thanks for the help." She said. He stood up and sat the paper on Gibb's desk. He turned around to see two very puzzled people. "Did you just blow off a girl,Tony?" McGee asked. Tony just ignored him and sat down. "I think he did. That's not like you Tony." Ziva teased. "What it's weird that i'm not flirting?" He asked. They nodded.

"Tony,not flirting. Where is the real Tony?" Gibbs replied walking to his desk. Ziva and McGee fled to their desks. "We've got a dead Navy officer." Gibbs said. Tony grabbed his gear and dashed for the elevator. Ziva on his six. McGee right behind them. Tony pushed a button. "So,are you going to tell us why you didn't flirt with the woman?" McGee asked. "I didn't like her." Tony said. "So,it doesn't matter. Even if you didn't like her you would have flirted. We know you Tony." Ziva said. Tony sighed and stayed quiet.

McGee and Ziva exchanged a worried look. "Is something wrong Tony?" Ziva asked. Tony turned to her. "No,of course not." He said. Ziva shook her head. "He's so stubborn." Ziva whispered to McGee. "I heard that. And no i'm not." Tony said. The elevator opened and they got in the car. "I'm driving." Ziva said knowing Tony hated to ride when she drove. He nodded and tossed the keys to her. McGee shot her a 'what the heck' look. She shrugged and hopped in the driver's seat. Tony hopped in the backseat. McGee hoped into the passenger seat.

At the crime scene:

Tony was taking pictures. Ziva was questioning witnesses. McGee was marking evidence. Tony walked over to Ducky where Gibbs and Palmer were at. "Death is approximately 24 hours." Ducky said. "How'd she die Duck?" Gibbs asked. The corpse was a woman about 38. She had several cuts. "The wound here suggests she bleed out." Ducky said. Ducky and Palmer put the corspe into the body bag and loaded it onto the van. Ducky and Palmer left kept quiet through the whole thing. This puzzled Gibbs. "Is something wrong,Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"No,boss."Tony said. Gibbs hestaitated but nodded and walked to his car. Tony continued taking pictures until Ziva appeared by his side. "What do the witnesses know?" He asked. "A Brian O'Conner said that She was single and lived alone. No family at all." Ziva said. "Let's get McGee and go." Tony said and walked off. Ziva was puzzled he hadn't said a single movie line. Something was wrong with him. She was worried about him. McGee walked over to Ziva. "Don't worry he'll be fine." He said. She ndoded and Ziva,Tony,and McGee left the crime scene.

In Abby's Lab:

McGee walked down there just like always. "Abby?" He called. "In here." She replied. He walked to the sliding door. "Find anything?" He asked. "I've only had this stuff for an hour." She said. He nodded and started walking away. "Hey,McGee." She called. He turned. "Yeah?" He asked. "Something's wrong with Tony." She said. He sighed. "You've noticed too." He said. She nodded. "Ziva's worried about him." He said. "That's because she loves him." She said. "Ziva loves Tony?" He asked. Abby smirked. "You didn't know?" She asked.

McGee shook his head. "No. She didn't mention it." He said. "I'm really worried,McGee." She said. He hugged her. "It's alright,Abbs. He'll tell us when he's ready." He said. "You believe that." She said. He nodded. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. He pulled away and left. Abby was happy. She loved him. She didn't tell him but she did. Everytime he was with someone else she had this little twinge of jealousy. She finally admitted to herself she likes him. But kept it hidden from Gibbs.

**A/N: Aww,Tony is different. Everybody knows somethings wrong. There was a little lovin between Abby and McGee. Awww, little McGoo is growing up. :) I do not own NCIS.**


	2. Author's note

Hey everyone. I won't be writing for a while. I have PSAT and i'm failing three subjects so i need to focus on school for a bit. I'll be back at least two weeks. Thanks so much for the reviews and support. I'll be back. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back baby! :) Here's a new chapter. :)**

Chapter 2:

Tony went with Ziva and Gibbs to the lady's house. Tony un-locked it and started searching through her bookshelf. Tony found one of McGees books he wrote in the shelf. Ziva came over and saw it too. "Well,well,well,looks like someone was a fan of McGees." Ziva said. Tony nodded and put the book down. He turned and walked into the lady's bedroom. Ziva closed the door. "Tony,what's wrong with you?" She asked. He turned from where he had been searching. "Nothing. I'm looking through her things." He said.

"No. I mean. You're acting differently Tony. We all have noticed." Ziva said. Tony sighed. "I'm fine Ziva. If there was something wrong i would tell you guys." He lied. Ziva knew he was lying. The way he talked his voice got a bit higher and he switched his footing. Yes she knew when he lied cause he always did that. "Anthony DiNizzo,why are you shuting us out?"She asked. He winced at her voice. "Boss,i found something!" He shouted. Gibbs walked in and saw what Tony found. There was an old anti-deprssant pill bottle in the back of the drawer.

"Goodwork Tony." He said. Tony nodded and walked over to the other side of the room. He kneeled on the floor and looked under the bed. Gibbs watched his agent carefully. He knew better than anyone that he wasn't ok. No matter how many time he said it. "Tony." Gibbs called. Tony turned and looked. "Yeah,boss." He said. "Are you ok? You seem off." Gibbs said."I'm fine,boss." He said. Gibbs shook his head but left it alone. Tony looked at the time on his watch and frowned.

Ziva and Gibbs watched him. "Something happening today?" Ziva asked. "Yeah. I uh have to meet my brother." Tony said. "Alright. I'll call you if we need anything." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and hopped in his car. He drove off. Ziva watched him. "Ziva follow DiNozzo." Gibbs said. Ziva nodded and grabbed her car and trailed after him. Gibbs hopped in his car and drove back to the NCIS office with the evdience.

Ten minutes later:

Ziva was still following Tony. Tony pulled into an old garage. Ziva watched him hop out of his car and walk inside. Ziva stopped her car and quickly ran to the window to see what he was up to. Ziva lent her ear to the window to hear. "So glad you could meet with me Tony." A masculine voice said. "We both know why i'm here. So let's get it over with." Tony said. "Not so fast. We had a deal." The other person said. "I held my end." Tony said. Ziva lifted her head to see Tony handing the guy something. "Now,will you leave her alone?" Tony asked_. Leave who alone? _Ziva thought. "I have to make sure it's all there." The other person said.

Tony sighed and crossed his arms. The guy looked into the bag and nodded. "Alright. I'll leave Ziva alone." The person said. "Thank you." Tony said. "But if you ever fall back on my plan. I will kill her. Oh and maybe that Forensci girl too." The person said. "No,leave them out of this." Tony said. Ziva heard enough she ran to her car and drove to the office. She whipped into the building and ran to the elevator. She saw it closing. "Hold it!" She yelled.

The person stopped it. It was McGee. "Ziva,are you ok?" He asked. "I know what's wrong with Tony." She said. He stopped the eleveator. "Gibbs had me follow him. I followed him to an old car garage. He met a man there. He gave the man something. Then he said if he ever fell back on his plan he'd kill me and Abby." Ziva said. McGee almost couldn't speak. "He threatend Tony saying he'd kill you and Abby." He said. Ziva nodded. "He was protecting you." He said. Ziva nodded. McGee turned the elevator back on.

The familiar ding of the elevator went off. Ziva,and McGee walked in. Gibbs was sitting at his desk talking to Abby who was standing infront of it. "Ziva,did you find anything?" Gibbs asked. She nodded. "Tony met someone at a garage. He traded something. He threatend Tony. Also he said if he ever double crossed him. He'd kill Abby and me." She said. Gibbs tensed. Abby was standing there shocked. "You sent Ziva to spy on me." A voice said.

Ziva closed her eyes and turned around. When she opened them she saw a very angry Tony standing in the corner. "We were all worried about you." Ziva said. "But you didn't trust me." Tony said. "I knew you were lying. I just i wanted to make sure you were ok." Ziva said. "Some partner you are." Tony said and sat in his desk. She frowned and walked over to her desk and sat down. She stared at her keyboard not doing anything. While she heard taping of keyboards around her. Especially the one in front of her. Tony was rapidly and furiously punching the keyboard. Ziva and the rest frown and got back to their work. Abby leaves and goes back to her lab. They hear a familar ding of the elevator. In comes a person.

Tony tenses up. "Can i help you?" Tony asked as polietly as possible. "I'm looking for Athony DiNozzo." The person said. "That's me." He said. Ziva lifted her eyes to the two. Her eyes widened. Tony shot her a 'Don't say anything' look. She shut her mouth and started typing again. "Follow me." He said. They left and went to a different place. Ziva looked back up and saw he was gone.

"Ziva?" Gibbs called. She turned her head to him. "Was that the man?" Gibbs asked. She nodded. "Can you get a sketch of his face and send it to Abby?" Gibbs asked. She nodded. She stands up and goes to find them. She does and she finds them in an argument. The guy trys to hit Tony. Tony dodges it and punches him in the face. The man goes again to tackle Tony. Ziva steps in and pushes him into the wall. "Tony,what the heck is going on?" Ziva asked.

He doesn't answer. She lets go of the man and the man runs off. Tony glares at Ziva. "You've just endangered yourself more Ziva. And possibly even Abby." Tony said. "I'm sorry. He was hurting you i just lost it." She said. "Why do you care?" Tony asked. Ziva snapped her head back as if she had just gotten hit.

"Because i-" She started. Tony sighed. "I'm sorry Ziva. I just don't wont my NCIS family hurt." He said. "I know. I would feel the same way. But your part of my family too Tony. I have to protect you too." She said. He sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry." He said. She sighed. He did something neither of them expected. He hugged her. Ziva tensed up but then relaxed and hugged him back.

"Tony,Ziva." McGee's voice rang through the office. They quickly pulled away and they walked back to their desks. "Everything alright?" Ziva asked. "Boss,i uh think someone should stay with Abby tonight." Tony said. Gibbs nodded. "McGee. Your staying with Abby." Gibbs said. "Someone also better stay with Ziva." Tony said again. Gibbs looked up and nodded. "Tony your staying with Ziva." Gibbs said. "Go get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Gibbs said. They nodded and walked to the elevators.

With Abby:

Abby was working on something using Major Maspect. "Come on. Match please." She begged her machine. She finally got a beep. She jumped up and down. "Who's your mommy?" She said. "Abby?" A voice said behind her. She turned. "Hey,McGee." She said. "Why are you so excited?" He said. "I got a beep." She said. He nodded. "Gibbs told me to stay with you." He said.

"What why?" She asked. He sighed. "Tony seemed really stressed out and said someone should stay with you and well Gibbs nominated me." McGee said. Abby sighed. "Alright. I'll be ready in a second." She said. He nodded and sat down in the office. Abby took the stuff out of Major Maspect and put it in a fridge. She sighed.

"ready McGee?" She asked. He stood up and walked to the door. Abby slipped her arm around McGee's and they walked out of the lab. McGee and Abby met Tony and Ziva in the elevator. "

"Hey, guys." Abby said. They greeted her back. "Thanks so much for watching out for me Tony." She said and hugged him. He smiled slightly and hugged her back. "Anytime Abbs." He said. "So who's after me?" She asked. "Someone i made a deal with." He said. "Why me though?" She asked. "Not just you but also Ziva." He said.

"Who's staying with Ziva?" She asked. "Me." He said. She nodded trying to contain her smile. "Why are you smiling,Abby?" Ziva asked. "No reason." Abby replied. Ziva frowned. Tony turned his back to her and she mouthed 'You like him'. Ziva's eyes widened and mouthed 'Shut up'. Abby giggled.

"What's so funny?" McGee asked. "Nothing." Ziva said. Tony turned flipped his phone open. He frowned. "What's wrong?" Ziva asked. "Nothing." Tony said and closed his phone. "Who's Aaron?" Abby asked. "Uh no one." Tony said. Ziva frowned. He was lying again.

"You're lying." She said. He sighed. "I don't want to worry you." Tony said. "Were agents we can handle it." Ziva said. "Hey,i'm not an agent." Abby protested. "No your not your the forensic girl." Ziva said. Abby nodded. "Don't you forget it." Abby said. "What's wrong?" She asked. "He's the guy who is threatening me." Tony said. Abby frowned. "What's he saying?" Ziva asked. "That i better watch my back. If i don't meet him at the coffee shop. He'll send someone to hurt you two." Tony said. "Everything will be fine,Tony." Ziva said and place her hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "Let's go." He said.

Tony and Ziva walked to Tony's car. McGee and Abby walked to McGee's. Ziva and Tony were about to get in the car when a gun went off. Tony leaped over the car and pushed Ziva to the ground. She was on her back and Tony was on top of her. He was looking around. He stood up and said. "Stay down." She frowned and stood up. "Your so stubborn." He said. Right as he said that a gun went off and Ziva's scream of pian echoed. Tony's eyes widened with horror. He knelt down to Ziva. "Ziva, stay with me alright." He said he opened the car door and slid her in. He got in the drivers side and floored it.

"Hold on,Ziva. Hold on." He said. "Tony,i-i-love you." She said. He sighed. "I love you too,Ziva." He said thinking she just meant in a partner way. But she knew it wasn't. They got to the hospital. Tony scooped Ziva up and carried her to the hospital. "Help!" He shouted.

"What happened?" A nurse asked. "She's been shot." Tony said. Doctor's and nurses brought a stretcher and wheeled her away. "I'm sorry sir but you'll have to stay here." A nurse said. He nodded and sat down in a chair. _I've failed you,Ziva. I'm so sorry. I've failed Gibbs. _He let a tear slip from his eyes.

**A/N: Poor Tony. Poor Ziva. Everything will get better though. I don't own NCIS. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

At the Hospital the next day:

Tony walked in the hospital with a thing of flowers. He walked into Ziva's hospital room. He saw her laying in a bed she was so pale and had iv's everywhere. He frowned at this. He set the flowers on a table next to her. He sighed and sat down beside her bed. As soon as he did Ziva's eyes opened. "Tony?" She said. He smiled. "Hey,how you feeling?" He asked. "I'm better." She said. He nodded. "I'm so sorry,Ziva. This was all my fault." He said. "No, you were doing everything you could to protect me. Plus being shot it part of the job." She said.

"I should have tried better. Like that makes me feel any better." He said. She frowned. "I should have stayed down. You're right. I am stubborn." She said. He grabbed her hand. "Ziva,this is not your fault. Don't you dare put this on yourself." He commanded. "Did McGee and Abby make it home ok?" Ziva asked. Tony nodded. "They were very worried about you. Abby wanted to come as soon as it happened. But McGee said it wasn't safe for her to go out." Tony said. She nodded. "I wouldn't want Abby hurt for a hospital visit." She said. "It's not just someone in a hospital Ziva. It's you who is." Tony said.

"Tony,i told you something when i got shot. I said that i-" She started but got cut off by Gibbs walking in. Tony's hand shot away and he scooted away. "How ya doing Ziva?" Gibbs asked. "I'm fine." She said. Tony stood up and started walked out. Ziva frowned watching him leave.

With Abby and McGee:

Abby was sitting on McGee's couch. She was drink a cafpow that McGee had brought her. She was watching her phone for a call from Tony or anyone really. "Abby?" McGee called her. Her head shot up. "Yes?" She asked. "Ziva,will be fine." McGee said. Abby sighed. "I guess your right. Tony's with her." She said. He nodded and smiled. "I just don't want to lose her like we lost Kate." Abby said. He sighed. "I know,Abbs. But Tony won't let that happen. Neither will Gibbs or me." He said. She nodded.

"Do you think Tony or Ziva will admit their feelings?" McGee asked. Abby smirked. "I hope so. They deserve each other." Abby said. "Abby,there's something i've been wanting to tell you for a while now." McGee said. "Yeah?" She asked. "Abby,i-" He started but his phone rang. He sighed and looked. "Gibbs." Abby said. He nodded. He flipped it open and answered it. "Yeah,boss." "Alright. We will be there soon." He said.

"What?" Abby asked. "We need to go." He said. She nodded. "Where?" She asked. "To the Office." He said. She nodded. "Abby,you were saying something earlier. What was it?" He asked. Abby sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. We can talk about that another time." She said and they walked away.

With Ziva:

"Are you sure your alright,Ziva?" Gibbs asked. "Yes,i'm fine. It's just a little wound. I'll live." She said. He sighed. "Alright." He said. "What's going on between you and Tony?" He asked. "Nothing. We're just really good friends and partners." Ziva said. Gibbs was not convinced. "Just be careful Ziva. Fallin for your partner can cause complications." Gibbs said. "Trust me i know." She said. He nodded. "I should get back to the office. Don't come in tomorrow. You should rest." Gibbs said. She nodded. "Do you want me to send Tony back in?" Gibbs asked. She shrugged. "I'll send him back in." Gibbs said with a smirk. She was happy that Gibbs knew her. "Bye,Ziver." He said. She nodded and he walked out.

Then,a few minutes later Tony walked in. "Everything alright?" He asked. She nodded. "What were you going to say before?" He asked. "I was going to tell you that i really do-" She started but Tony's phone rang. He sighed and looked at the caller id. He frowned."Something wrong Tony?" She asked. "No, i'll be right back." He said and walked out. She frowned. "Why won't you talk to me Tony?" She asked herself.

**A/N: Something always ruins the moment. Ugh! :P Don't worry each of them will admit soon enough. :)**


End file.
